nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
NetHack Plus
NetHack Plus is a variant of NetHack 3.1.3. Stephen White published several versions from June 1994 to January 1995. Availability The last version of NetHack Plus is available at Ali Harlow's web site in two parts: * Part 1 * Part 2 Earlier versions are not known to survive. This version is ported to MS-DOS only, although other ports might be possible to make. This last released version of NetHack Plus is based mainly on NetHack 3.1.3; however, many of the dungeon description files are closer to those in NetHack 3.1.0. Significant changes NetHack Plus adds new roles, objects, and monsters to NetHack 3.1.3, and adds the Black Market to the dungeon. The adventurer The player may choose from these roles, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: Barbarians are changed from neutral to chaotic, and Elves from chaotic to lawful. All classes permit male and female adventurers, except the Valkyrie which must be female. The adventurer has experience, hit points, magical energy, armor class, alignment, and the six major attributes. He may advance to experience level 30. Dungeon features The dungeon is similar to that of NetHack 3.1.3, differing in that it adds the Black Market anywhere from 1 to 3 levels above the Castle. The Black Market is accessed by a magic portal. The requirements to win the game are the same as in NetHack 3.1.3. Special rooms are the same as in NetHack 3.1.3. There is one additional type of shop, a pet shop. Special dungeon features are the same as in NetHack 3.1.3, except that the water weird fountain is added if WWEIRD is defined at compile time. NetHack Plus defines no traps that are not present in NetHack 3.1.3. Bestiary NetHack Plus defines the following monsters, in addition to those found in NetHack 3.1.3; most relate to the new roles: Objects Objects listed here are in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3. Artifacts Some artifacts have different properties from NetHack 3.1.3, and Giantslayer is not present. Artifacts not present in 3.1.3 are in boldface. Artifacts in NetHack Plus are the following The following are Quest artifacts and appear only if MULDGN is defined at compile time. Amulets All amulets appear as . NetHack Plus defines no amulets not present in NetHack 3.1.3. Food Food items in NetHack Plus are those present in NetHack 3.1.3, and the following: Weapons Weapons in NetHack Plus are those present in NetHack 3.1.3, and the following: Tools Tools in NetHack Plus are those in NetHack 3.1.3, and the following: Armor Armor items in NetHack Plus are those present in NetHack 3.1.3, plus the following: Potions Potions in NetHack Plus have randomized appearances (except for water), occurring as one of . NetHack Plus defines no potions that are not present in NetHack 3.1.3. Scrolls All scrolls appear as . NetHack Plus defines no scrolls that are not present in NetHack 3.1.3. Wands Wands in NetHack Plus have randomized appearances, occurring as one of . They are, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: * wand of enlightenment Spellbooks Spellbooks in NetHack Plus have randomized appearances (except for blank paper and the Book of the Dead), occurring as one of . They are, in addition to the ones in NetHack 3.1.3: * spellbook of resist poison * spellbook of resist sleep * spellbook of know enchantment * spellbook of endure heat * spellbook of endure cold * spellbook of insolate sic * spellbook of enlighten * spellbook of enchant weapon * spellbook of enchant armor It should be noted here that spells in NetHack Plus (as in NetHack 3.1.3) work rather like wands, having a limited number of charges per read of a spellbook, and that spellbooks can only be read once. Many of these spells, among them enlighten, enchant armor, and enchant weapon, would be unbalancing if combined with the modern spellcasting system. Rings Rings in NetHack Plus have randomized appearances, occurring as one of . They are, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: * ring of gain constitution Stones Stones in NetHack Plus are, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: Legacy NetHack Plus was eventually combined with NetHack-- 3.1.3 to form the first version of SLASH. NetHack brass adds some of the ideas of NetHack Plus to NetHack 3.4.3. A few of the items, in particular the wand of enlightenment and ring of gain constitution, were eventually accepted into vanilla NetHack. Category:SLASH'EM Category:Defunct variants